Flat-panel displays (eg, LCD televisions, plasma televisions, and liquid crystal displays) can be placed on the table and can be wall-mounted on the wall in order to enhance the integration with the ambient space. At present, before the flat panel display is attached to the wall, a wall rack is mounted on the back of the display through the screw holes (for example, four screw holes) on the back of the display, so that the body of the display is integrated with the wall rack and then the display is hanged on the wall through the wall rack. However, this wall-mounting solution requires the installation of a wall mounting piece cooperating with the wall rack at a set height of the wall. Since the height of the wall mounting piece cannot be adjusted after it is fixed to the wall, it is not possible to flexibly adjust the mounting height of the display. The complex design of the wall mounting structure of the wall rack and the wall mounting piece also leads to higher manufacturing costs.